Eternally Bound
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: A powerful vampire turns up at Sunnydale and the Scoobies plan their attack, little do they know that situations are about to spiral out of control with Watcher and Slayer in the thick of it. Eventual BG. Reviews greatly welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Fated

_**Genre:**__ Drama/Angst/Romance_

_**Characters:**__ Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Faith and more_

_**Rating: **__PG 13 (for now)_

_**Pairings:**__ B/G (later on), W/T, X/A._

_**Summary:**__ When a powerful vampire comes to Sunnydale the Scoobies think it's just routine vamp extermination but little do they know. Situations spiral out of control and the Slayer and Watcher are in the thick of it. They are eternally bound by duty to rid the word of vampires, only things are never that simple. Even when they are pulled apart by evil they are still bound together by fate._

_**Notes: **__Set right after season 4 before Dawn arrives, (just makes things much easier). Nothing much to note at the moment..._

_**With thanks:**__ To Wickefox, even if you don't know it, your story 'Greater good' has been a huge inspiration to this story, not that it will ever be as good as it. So thank you! I also want to thank all the wonderful pieces of writing I've read and been inspired by, keep it up people and never let the magic of Buffy die. Lol. How corny!_

_**AN:** Just a quick note/plee. lol. I really **really need a Beta** reader for this story, Ive got several chapeters ready to go but I really want a beta. If anyone is interested/like the story do review or email me: _ _I would be very greatful! Thanks._

**Chapter 1: Fated **

"Buffy?" Giles charged though the array of vampire minions but didn't get far. He could hear his slayer's cries from within and was helpless. The vampires around him pummelled the watcher hard and he went down. Several turned to dust as Anya and Xander nearby let their crossbows loose. The slayer shrieked again and Giles was on his feet in a flash. He dived forward, a fist connect with his cheek. His glasses flew off and he spun on the spot, everything was a blur. As he regained composer he tried again continuing to the sounds of battle within.

Inside the crypt, Buffy fell with a crash and the tombstone broke under the force, she felt her bones break and cried out.

"What a wonderful moment this is" Elondras the vampire laughed, "I always wondered what it would feel like" Buffy struggled to sit up but failed miserably. The vampire advanced on her, his ancient face came close to hers.

"A shame your cunning witch friends didn't hold out" he smiled. "I've never known such a slayer to have so many allies. I thought they we're supposed to work alone" he shrugged and smiled again, his yellowed teeth turning the slayers stomach. "Well now they won't have to worry about you anymore, its time to tip the scales to darkness once again" Buffy backed up as he came closer, but her body gave out and her vision blurred with pain.

"Its time to give the side of evil a slayer" suddenly Buffy's mind understood and she pulled herself to her feet in agony. "Oh slayer" he laughed, "Don't fight back, tonight is a glorious night, one that will go down in the history books" Elondras shot forward without warning and carted the slayer into the wall pinning her there, she seethed in pain and anger she shouted for help. But none came.

_**48 hours earlier**_

"_I'm warning you Buffy I don't think you should be jumping into this so hastily" Giles' voice seemed deadly serious and he meant it. The Scoobies were gathered in the living room of the watchers apartment. The rumour had it there was a new big bad in town and it was time to think action plan. The day had mainly been spent researching. After Buffy had met this new evil and given an accurate description, Giles had come to the conclusion that it was a very powerful and dangerous vampire Elondras, he was one of only a few vampires made from pure evil itself, sent in this world to rain chaos and death to mankind._

_"He is half demon, half man" Giles continued, "and a very powerful sorcerer, this is not a power to be toiled with alone. We do this together." Now he got his slayers attention._

_Buffy didn't answer for a moment, unsure what to say, "I can't risk it" she cried, "I'm the slayer it's what I do, I die, another is called."_

_"But Buffy" Willow's soft voice chimed in, "Were a team, Giles is right, we do this together, we're not leaving you to face this Eldras guy and die, we're in this together"_

_"This is bad isn't it" She looked to her watcher for guidance and he nodded glumly._

_"As I say, he one of few made from pure evil, as a sorcerer he is capable of much more than simple hand to hand, its going to take more than physical violence to defeat him." _

_"Well, Tara and I could rustle up some dark mojo to put him off his game" Willow burst in, Tara remained silent at her side. Giles gave her a look that she could quite decipher. "I'm sure there some paralysing spell of something like that that we can cast, stall him at least?"_

_The watcher hummed in thought and grabbed a nearby book looking inside for answers. "The magical force field around him is so powerful that he is almost invincible with it. I'm sure there is a spell in here somewhere about breaking mystical force fields" he hummed again and continued to read on._

_"Actually, being turned into a toad maybe just what I need" Xander joke, Anya silenced him with a slap._

_"This is no time for jokes Xander" Giles didn't look up from his book. "If Elondras is not stopped, chaos and death will rain down on Sunnydale."_

_"So another Apocalypse. Wonderful." Anya this time. "I do love a good Apocalypse" she smiled but no one else did._

_"Aha" The watcher looked up, "Here." He read into the book, "A spell for breaking force fields, Its in ancient Greek, but I think I can translate it," he squinted at the page as if the words were going to jump out at him._

_"Ohhh" The young Wicca took the book from the mans hands and began to read it, not understanding it but it didn't matter, she got the gist._

_"Do you think you can manage it?" Giles looked uncomfortable, he didn't like Willow performing spells, and he had a twinge of guilt that it was he, who introduced her to the dark arts._

_"Sure" Willow glanced back a the watcher smiling, "No problem"_

_"I don't like this" Buffy cried, "I don't want you guys involved"_

_"Sorry Buff, we're coming along weather you like it or not" Xander cut in and stood up, "we're survived all the apocalyptic fun so far, we can do this, besides what's the worst that can happen?"_

_**Present time**_

Giles, Xander and Anya fought on, pushed further and further back from the crypt. Xander went down blood spilling from a fresh wound and Anya flew to his side.

"Xander" She cried. The watcher turned and glanced at them, it was all but over, they were all going to die, right here, right now. He turned his back on them, ploughing into the minions in a last ditch attempt; he was kicked and punched from several directions but carried on. Staking many as he went. Suddenly his face collided with something hard and blunt, his legs gave out and he plunged into darkness.

Willow and Tara flew around the corner taking in the melee. Willow whispered something and gestured to the sky. It filled with sunlight. The vampires screamed and burst into flames and ashes it returned to darkness, it was over.

"Xander's hurt" Anya panicked and Willow went to them bending down to their level.

"I'll live" Xander clutched his bloody side and smiled though the pain. "That was really cool that thing you did with the sunlight"

"We should get to the ER" Tara called over, she was bent down next to a half conscious watcher. His cheek was bleeding and beginning to swell with bruising, but nothing serious.

"I'm fine" he groaned. "Where's Buffy?"

"I don't know" Tara stood up peering towards the crypt entrance, Giles pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. Stumbling towards the doorway.

"Buffy."

There was silence. And all five of them stared into the darkness. Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Hey Guys" The slayer smiled at them, her face was bruised and cut but she was alive.

"Buff" Xander spoke this time, "We thought something had happened to you" He pulled himself upright clutching his blooded side.

"Nope, I'm good" she looked at his side, "Maybe we should get you down to ER though?" Buffy looked around at the others. "I'm good honestly" Giles looked dubious, something was wrong.

"And Elondras?" Willow questioned.

"As Good as dust" The slayer smiled again and for a moment Giles thought that she might be lying, but he brushed it off, she must be tired, it had been a long few days.

"I don't need to go to ER" Xander broke the odd silence which followed.

"I have some supplies at mine, If anyone wants patching up" The watcher offered and they agreed to head back to his house to get themselves sorted. Before all heading back home later and explaining their reasons for being out till past midnight.

Within 30 minutes they had all congregated in Giles's lounge and Xander had been patched up. Luckily for him, the wound on his side had only been superficial, a few butterfly stitches and he was as good as new. Tara and Willow had left soon after. Anya was eager for her and Xander to leave too.

"Can we go now? I'm bored." Anya wined, "I need to have sex with you because I was so worried that you could have died." Giles rolled his eyes at her attitude. It wasn't entirely her fault, being an ex vengeance demon and all.

"Please leave" The watcher said as kindly as he could. Xander looked rather embarrassed, he made a face as if to say sorry and Giles smiled kindly at him. "Go on." He added, "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll check out the crypt in the daylight"

"Do we have to" Anya huffed in annoyance.

"Come on Anya." Xander pulled her to the door wishing to flee the embarrassing scene and take her with him. "See you tomorrow G man" he opened the door and nodded, "Great job Buff" he pulled the door closed behind him. As the door closed Giles turned to the slayer sat on his couch.

"Yes. Great job" he said, in a not so Giles tone. "Funny that it seemed you were in trouble last time I remember, how did you manage to defeat him anyway?"

"Just good old deceiving" Buffy looked to him and his face was blank.

"Yes" he laughed falsely, "It seems I taught you that trick a little too well, even your best friends don't realise." He stepped closer to her now.

"But you realise, don't you watcher mine" Giles seethed as she called him that, "Your watcher instincts tell you, you don't miss a trick do you?"

"Not when it concerns you, no" his face remained blank. "I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Buffy stood up, "everything feels amazing like this" her face shifted revealing the demon within and confirming the watchers suspicions. Giles almost lost his footing at the sight of it, and he backed up fast.

"Oh don't be so quick to run" she sighed, "Don't you want to know what it feels like, it's wonderful Giles"

"Don't call me that" he growled and spun around grabbing the crossbow which he kept under the kitchen work surface. He pointed at the demon. "You're not her" he cried fearing his voice might break, "her soul is gone"

"Yeah but I'm still Buffy, I'm still your slayer" he shook his head pointing the crossbow.

"You couldn't do it" she laughed, "You love me too much to finish me off" Giles's hands shook and he almost dropped the weapon.

"Leave" he said simply "leave this place and never return" he could barely speak now, cold clammy sweat was gathering on his forehead, he was loosing his grip. The vampire stepped forward and he backed up finding the wall.

"Oh I'll be back" she bent in towards him.

"Then_ I_ shall leave" his voice shook badly now, "I..." he was loosing it, his legs faltered and he slid down the wall to sit on the floor, his worst nightmare was coming true. The slayer followed him to the floor, pulling the crossbow from his sweaty palms. She turned the weapon around shooting a bolt clean through his hand, impaling him to the wall behind. He stifled a cry.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon" she whispered teasingly in his ear and he shuddered in both pain and fear. "I'll be back, but I have to go home and see some people first" she dropped the cross bow at his feet and left. He watched the silhouette of what was once his slayer disappear through the doorway until he could no longer see her. With that he lost control.

Giles's body shook then and tears streamed down his face. He had failed to protect her, failed his sacred duty as a watcher. He grabbed the arrow, snatching it from the wall and through his hand, he screamed briefly and slumped to the floor in agony.

"Buffy" he cried. "Dear God" he muttered weakly. The blood flow from his injured hand was soaking his clothes and the carpet. "I'm so sorry" his voice was barely a whisper. He lent back onto the wall behind and stared at the open door through the eerie shadows of the dull lit room. The watcher stayed there frozen on the spot in pure grief, this was all too much to take in. '_I have to go home and see some people first' _he remembered her words, her voice, Buffy's voice, but it wasnt Buffy really. And then it clicked.

"Oh God. Joyce"

I blind fear he hauled himself up and found his car keys heading out of the door at record speed, Buffy was going to go home, Joyce had no idea what had happened. He flew down the steps two at a time and reached his new convertible and agilely he jumped inside without opening the door. The watcher turned the key in the ignition, forcing it into gear he hit the accelerator and the car lurched forward wheels laying rubber into the road. As Giles sped down the street he ignored the burning pain in his injured hand, the steering wheel was slick with blood but he didn't notice. His head swam but he kept his focus, he had to get to the slayer house, he needed to warn Joyce.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows of the coming

**AN: **This is not fully beta'd due to the lack one. So sorry. Do enjoy if you can...?

**Chapter 2: Shadows of the coming**

Joyce Summers sat back down on the sofa her hands around a fresh cup of cocoa. She could never sleep when Buffy was out patrolling. Her daughter had promised to ring to say that she was ok after explaining to her mother about Elondras, but the phone had been silent all evening. She clicked the TV remote searching the endless channels for any decent late night movies but finding none. There was a light rapping at the door then and Mrs Summers hesitantly went to it looking wearily through the glass she unchained and opened it with a sigh.

"Buffy" she exhaled in relief, "I'm so glad your ok, you didn't ring." The slayer stepped inside and her mother pushed the door closed behind her and turned around.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Buffy smiled cunningly, "Watch'ya doing up, you weren't waiting for me were you because that's just pointless?"

Joyce didn't know what to say at her daughter's rudeness, but she sure wasn't going to take it. "Of course I was waiting for you, Buffy I know you're the slayer but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you"

"Oh here we go" Buffy rolled her eyes, "I worry about you, because I love you, bla bla bla" Joyce froze in shock, something was wrong with was not her daughter.

Suddenly frantic knocking came at the front door and Joyce jumped at the sound unsure weather to answer it or not, not knowing what kind of demon would be knocking at this hour.

"Joyce" A desperate muffled voice came from behind it, "Joyce it's me, Rupert Giles, please open the door if your there." Mrs Summers moved to the door but her daughter blocked her way and she paused at the odd behaviour, her heart beat faster in her chest for a moment.

"Buffy what's wrong, It's Mr Giles" she dodged around her daughter, and before she could react and pulled the door open revealing a breathless and blooded watcher behind it.

"Rupert what brings you here, is something wrong?"

"Joyce" Giles began but he stopped, he must have seen Buffy because his face paled considerably.

"Come in" Mrs Summer cried noting the watchers blood smeared clothes, "Your injured what happened?" She sounded concerned. Rupert Giles remained on the spot frozen in limbo as he stared into the slayers eyes, her face had morphed into it vampiric form and she smiled at him bearing her newly acquired fangs. Her yellow eyes struck fear into him he had never felt before and his throat froze in panic.

"Joyce" he choked, "You have to come with me, something is happening, I have no time to explain" he stuttered uncontrollably. "Please" his voice almost broke.

"I'm sure Buffy can help you" Joyce turned to her daughter. Suddenly realising what she was looking at she screamed.

"Hi Mom" Buffy laughed pulling her mother into her grasp before the watcher could react. "Sorry but I'm feeling a little hungry" The slayer pulled her mother head to one side and Joyce's eyes widened in fear. Giles snapped into action and charged forward but the slayer threw a round house kick sending him on crashing half way up the stairs. He stifled his cry and looked to the slayer through the haze of his half conscious eyes.

"No" he choked back, "Oh God no." He closed his eyes trying to stand and heard Joyce's gasp, he was too late. He grabbed the banister with his blooded hand he slipped back banging his already aching head. He tried again looking up to find the slayer standing there with her mother in her grasp. Joyce was unconscious a trickle of blood ran down her neck and the slayer licked it up she smiled back at her watcher. Then in a quick twist of her hands she snapped Joyce's neck in one action.

"Woops" she let the corpse fall to the floor. Giles fought the need to retch and his eyes clouded with tears.

"See you later Watcher mine" The slayer winked and disappeared through the open door. Giles fell heavily to his knees beside the slayer's mother's body.

"No."

"Giles?" Willows voice echoed in the living room of the watchers apartment, "Giles are you here?" She dumped her pile of books onto the table and looked around the room. The watcher's front door had surprisingly been open and the young Wicca thought that he would be around, but the apartment was empty. A movement caught her eye and she turned around to the figure in the doorway, silhouetted by the morning sunlight.

"Giles."

"Willow?" The watchers voice came out unusually weak. "What are you doing here?" he staggered into the room and she noted his look, clothes the same as the night before, face apparent with sleeplessness.

"We were heading back to that crypt remember" the young witch watched him cross the room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge pouring himself a glass of water. She paused for a moment, wondering what to say.

"Giles are you ok?" He looked up, his blood shot eyes stared into the young witches and Willow knew then that something was wrong.

"Joyce" he said, voice breaking barely a whisper.

"Mrs Summers" Willow asked.

"Yes" he stumbled over his words then, "Buffy's mother, she's, Joyce is dead" he finished sitting promptly onto one of the bar stools as if he could stand up no longer.

"Oh my God" Willow mirrored his actions sitting on the nearest chair that she could find. "How? Where's Buffy?"

"Vampire" Giles said simply, the vision of the slayer drinking her mother swamped his mind, "I don't know where Buffy is" he lied now, wanting to hide the brutal truth from the Wicca, "she left, I... I... don't know."

Willow stared into space, the look of pure shock etched upon her face now. It was several minutes before she spoke again.

"Oh God" she cried "Oh God, we have to find her" her voice and body shook in unison. "Giles we have to find Buffy." The watcher diverted his eyes to the floor then.

"She's gone" he said, looking at his shadow on the floor, feeling like the darkness was sucking him in.

"What?"

"She left town" he said quickly, "I don't think she's coming back" Willow tired to read his tired face but failed. Why would Buffy just leave, even if her mother had just been killed? Willow swallowed back the grief and looked back to the watcher, finally noticing his hand bound in a bloody tea towel.

"Giles what happened?" her voice came out higher than she thought possible.

"I told you" he turned away leaning heavily on the work surface of the kitchen, "vampires, killed Joyce" he could barely say her name.

"No, your hand" Willow was by his side now and grabbed the soaked towel gently, he flinched. "What happened to your hand?"

"Vampires" Giles whispered hoarsely, loosing his voice and strength. The Wicca saw it too, she guided him to the sofa and he gladly sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes in discomfort as Willow removed the towel.

"What happened?" she repeated gasping at the ugly wound through his hand.

"Vampires" Giles said again, "Crossbow" he simply added.

"You should get it checked out" Willow cried, "Giles did you even sleep last night?" The watcher didn't make eye contact and she knew then that he hadn't. She went to the kitchen and poured a bowl full of warm water and salt. She headed to the bathroom returning with a clean towel and some dressings. They sat in silence as the Wicca cleaned the watchers hand and gently applied a thick bandage. As she looked back up at the man she found him asleep, exhausted from the events of the night before, little did she actually know the full story and exactly what danger they were truly in.

Giles' eyes fluttered wearily open adjusting to the dimming light of the room, it was night again. He blinked several times over regaining his memory, and it all came flooding back. He got roughly to his feet shaking the last remnants of sleep from his system he stumbled over to the kitchen. A near empty decanter stood on the side and Giles poured himself the last drops of scotch from the bottom. Drinking the liquor down in one long gulp, he smiled as it burned his throat in the same familiar way. With a Ripperish glare he stood tall the look of defiance etched upon his weary face. In moments he had donned his coat and armed himself, stakes pocketed, a crossbow and a large sharpened sword trustingly held at his side.

"You will never get away with this" he growled out, "you took her life and you will pay." The watcher pulled the door open and closed it behind him. With one angry look at his painful bandaged hand he headed into the night, with only one aim in mind. Buffy was gone and the bastard who killed her was going to pay. Anyone who took his slayer from him was not going to live to tell the tale.

"I can't believe it" Xander pulled Willow over to the side of the pathway, "Is that all Giles said" he frowned, "don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Odd" Willow repeated, "Buffy's mum is dead" she cried bluntly. "It's all odd, I can't believe it" tears flooded her eyes and she stopped.

"Hey" Xander took her into his arms and held her, "All I meant was Giles hasn't told you much about this and that Buffy's gone and the last time she went AWOL on us Giles was flying all over the state to find her. What gives?"

"Oh" Willow pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes. "I don't know, I guess he's in shock, you know, he did like Mrs Summers" she sniffed.

Xander gave her a smile and then frowned suddenly, "I know" he said simply "I just think It's a bit odd, I'm sure G man knows more than he's letting on really"

"Come on lets hurry" Willow hurried her friend along the pathway, "I don't like being out after dark, lets get to Giles'" They both moved quickly and within minutes had arrived at the watchers front door. Xander knocked several times over but inside seemed to remain silent.

"He's not in" Willow sighed loudly in her annoyance, "do you think we should wait for him, I don't like being out on the street in the dark without Buffy patrolling"

"We can walk to mine, it's only five minutes around the corner, we'll be fine, besides its not late"

"I don't think vampires care what time it is" Willow followed her friend back down the steps and onto the street below, keeping her eyes peeled as they walked through the estate. Xander seemed confident about walking through the streets at night, but they both knew what lurked in the shadows and neither were confident about facing that alone, not without the slayer at their side.

"Xander I don't like this" the young Wiccan slowed to an almost complete stop as she looked across the deserted street. "It's too quiet."

"Come on" Xander grabbed her hand; "we're nearly there and the quicker we move the less likely we are to ..." he turned and froze as two yellow eyes stared into his, fangs bared in a garish smile. As he turned back to Willow he was met by two others.

"Die" Willow finished the sentence with a gulp. "Did you bring any crosses or stakes by any chance?" she whispered in his ear.

"Uh uh" Xander whispered back, "In all the madness I kind of forgot" He turned to look at his attacker and smiled in his goofy way. "Guys you don't think we could do this another day?" he held his hands up in defeat.

The vampire laughed, "You human's crack me up, now the slayer is turned we'll rule this town for good"

"What" Xander stumbled over his words and before he could say anymore he was grabbed, a set of sharp fangs sunk into his neck. Willow spun on her heels to run but never made an inch as she was grabbed and she lost her footing landing on the pavement, she looked back up.

"The slayer is with us now" the vampire laughed, "and now there's no one here to protect the town from her"

"You seem to be mistaken about that" a voice came and a sudden gleam of metal caught Willows eye. "This town has me." In a spray of ashes one vampire was gone and Willow looked up to the figure standing before her. Suddenly a crossbow bolt flew and a vampire holding the witch burst into dust.

"Giles?" she cried in shock as the watcher stepped forward into the light of the streetlamp, his face was grim, set hard in a stare that Willow had never seen before, and it scared her.

"Let him go" The watcher pointed the crossbow to Xander's attacker. The boy was now unconscious as the vampire held him in his arms. The demon laughed.

"And leave him for everyone else to eat, I don't think so" the vampire smiled and Giles glanced quickly behind to note a number of shadowed figures behind him, more vampires. In one swift movement he drove the sword into the vampire's stomach, it stumbled back in shock, releasing Xander who crumpled to the pavement, Willow grabbed his form pulling it into herself, he was alive but had lost some blood. The vampire laughed again.

"Swords can't kill me old man."

"We'll see about that" Giles growled out, he pulled the sword from the demon, spinning with precision and balance and beheaded it. The three vampires behind jumped into action then, and the watcher spun again beheading the first in range. The second grabbed the blade forcing it from the watchers grasp it hit the floor with a clatter. It launched himself at Giles but burst into dust before reaching him as an arrow pierced his heart. The third vampire, bigger than the previous, kicked the crossbow from the watchers injured hand and took a fighting stance.

"Come on old man. Give me your best shot."

Willow watched from the ground as the man jumped into action, throwing punches at the demon. The vampire spun a roundhouse kick hitting the watcher clean across the nose. Giles reeled backward and to the pavement with a crack.

"The slayer sends her love to you." The watcher pulled himself to his feet, eyes glaring with rage. Suddenly something stirred inside him and he lunched forward. Willow watched in shock, she had never seen so much rage and fury from Giles before. It was obvious the demon had touched on something dear to him, no one touched his slayer. Giles pummelled the vampire backward with punches and kicks. His voice darkened suddenly and something in Latin was spoken, the vampire screamed in agony as fire engulfed it. As it burst to dust the watcher swayed backward catching himself on the nearby wall, he caught his breath.

"Giles?" Willow said again, the watcher glanced down, a flare in his darkened eyes making the Wiccan freeze. Then his face softened and he dropped to his knees. She noted his bleeding nose and split lip, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Willow" he whispered, voice barely audible. "What are you doing out here" he suddenly sounded angry, "Did you not bring a stake or cross?"

"Don't No" Willow felt like almost bursting into tears again, "Giles is it true?"

The watcher either didn't hear the question or chose to ignore it. He stood up, picking up his sword and placing it through his belt, he picked up the crossbow. "Come on" he hauled there friends limp form up and supported him, "lets get back to mine and sort Xander out."

Willow followed without question and within several minutes they were safely over the threshold of the watchers house. They carefully placed Xander onto the sofa and Giles headed for the bathroom.

"Keep pressure on the wound" he said, voice fading as he disappeared down the corridor. He returned with a hefty first aid case and opened it on the coffee table. Willow stared at the array of supplies inside, far too much for the average person. But Giles was not average; he was a watcher and held himself responsible for the well being of all of them, the first aid kit was always in regular use. Both were silent as the watcher cleaned and dressed Xander's wound but when they were finished Willow finally spoke.

"Giles" Willow could barely speak.

The watcher looked away but did not ignore her, he didn't want to answer the question coming next, but he knew he had to accept it.

"Giles is it true, has Buffy been turned?"

There was a long pause before the man took a long breath to brace himself. "Yes" he confirmed finally, holding his voice as steady as possible, "Buffy has been turned, she's a vampire." He sat down on a chair quickly, not trusting himself to stand any longer.

"Oh my God" Willow's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my God" she repeated, she wanted to vomit. "Buffy's a vampire"

"It doesn't bode too well does it" Giles sighed controlling himself not to break down in tears as well, his voice was steady and even but underneath he was close to falling apart. "I am sorting it out" he said finally, not really knowing what to say. There was a long pause of silence once again.

"I have to do the spell" Willow said. Giles looked up and this time he did make eye contact, the look in her eyes mirrored his. "We have to give her her soul back Giles" she said hopefully, "then we can have Buffy back"

"Buffy's dead" Xander's voice suddenly came. They both looked up to see the boys eyes open and looking at both of them. "Will" he sat up staring into his best friend's eyes, "If this is true Buffy's dead, she's gone, we can never bring her back."

"But" she stuttered, "you know like Angel, we gave him his soul"

"Yeah and look how that turned out" Xander shifted in his seat.

"How can you say that, what are you saying, we should kill Buffy" Willow looked bewildered at Xander who was now fully awake. "Xander we can't just kill Buffy"

"And what would she be doing if one of us had been turned?" Willow hushed and looked to her feet.

"It's different" she said finally, "she's the slayer"

"Who is now a vampire... Giles?" he looked to the watcher who had remained muted throughout. He did not make eye contact.

"Lets just sleep on it shall we." The man pulled himself up and went to the kitchen, "I'll drive you two home, and we'll discuss this tomorrow" he said flatly, "for now you two should sleep, especially you Xander, you've lost some blood."

Xander and Willow obeyed and he ushered them into his car.

"Do you really think it's safe to be on your own?" Willow moaned as the watcher pulled out into the road. "I mean with Buffy being around"

"Vampires can't come in unless invited" The watcher said, "I'll be fine." He added.

The rest of the journey remained silent. Xander was almost asleep by the time he had reached his door. Giles drove on to Willows, as the Witch got out of the car she finally spoke.

"We'll get her back Giles" she said turning to him, "I'll do the spell, but we'll get her back." He nodded but didn't make eye contact, he knew the truth, but he had yet to make his mind up on how to deal with it. "See you tomorrow" she said. He nodded silently and drove on, not wanting to stay. There was nothing he could say without falling apart. The watcher sped home, foot to the floor, he was not eager upon staying out this night. When he reached the front door of his house and 

opened it he knew she was there. Stepping into the shadows of the room he hesitated reaching for his sword that he kept by the front door.

"I know your here, so you might as well show yourself" The desk light flicked on and there she was. Looking as innocent in death as she had done in life, but the watcher knew the real truth.

"I never realised how with it you are, watcher mine" Buffy smiled and suddenly his fears melted away as if she was Buffy once again, "But then again, you were always looking out for me." She added. The watcher dropped the sword from his defensive position.

"What do you want?" he said in a steady voice, trying not to let her drop his defences too much.

"Just came to pay a visit to my watcher." She looked at him in the eyes, "truth is" the slayer stepped forward and he backed up. "I can't do this without you. I need you Giles"

"If you have nothing important to say then I suggest you get out" he moved quickly over to the kitchen paying little heed to her. He dumped the car keys on the work surface and poured himself a large full glass of scotch from a new bottle.

"Its wonderful being on this side Giles" Buffy cried, "there is no suffering, everything is pure"

"I'm sure that's wonderful" The watcher drank down a mouthful of whiskey trying to forget she was there.

"But it is" she continued. "The pureness of my feelings, it makes me realise everything, Love, hate, pleasure, remorse"

"Remorse" the watcher choked on his drink, "I don't believe vampires have a conscions." He looked to her, but to his surprise she did not react to that. "Why are you here?" he said simply, taking another gulp of the amber liquid.

"Because in all of these feelings I've realised something" The watcher remained still as she came forward. "I love you Giles." He almost dropped his drink. She came around the counter of the kitchen and he raised his sword to her throat in defence.

"I suggest you take that back" he growled in a ripperish tone.

"I know you feel it too, I can sense it, come on watcher admit it, you love me too, always have" she smiled at him and he found it hard to stay annoyed.

"What I may feel and what I do are two separate things" his voice softened, "Now I advise you leave unless you have something important to say"

"I'll tell you where he is if you admit it" she grinned now. Giles stomach clenched at the sight, he could not deny that he loved his slayer, but he was her watcher, there relationship was strictly professional and a friendship and always had been. It was not something he was likely to give up, especially not now.

"Come on, admit you love me too"

"Buffy this is bribery" the watcher let the sword drop to his side as he took two more large swigs of the alcohol now beginning to feel the chemical slow his brain. He poured a second glass, gulping down half. He shuddered as it burned his throat and stomach.

"See how you drink that poison to drown your sorrows" she stepped forward but he didn't move, "as a vampire you don't feel sorrow. But I can show you what we do feel if you like" she came close enough to whisper into his ear.

"That's enough" he stood at full height and welded the sword, "get out now" Buffy laughed stepping back but not moving to attack.

"Alright" she teased, "you want to kill Elondras, he'll be at Restfield cemetery tomorrow night" she went to the door and he stepped out into the living room, feeling quite surprised that she had just volunteered the information.

"Tell me" she turned to look at him but he was staring at his shoes, "If you don't love me, why are you so intent on killing the only thing that took me away from you?" The watcher took a breath to answer and looked up, but she was gone. He swayed on his feet for a moment and drank some more.

"Bloody hell" he sat quickly down in an armchair still clutching the sword tightly in his hand, he would remain there till long into the morning.

"Giles?" Willows voice sounded, followed by a tied sounding Xander.

"How many times have I told G man about locking his door" the boy pushed the unlocked door of the watchers apartment open. It was dark inside, no evidence of movement.

"Giles?" Willow stepped cautiously inside, followed by Tara at her side. "Giles are you..." Then she noticed him, his exhausted form sprawled out in one of the armchairs, mouth slanted open in sleep. Willow noted the sword still clutched tightly within his grasp. "That's odd" she said pointing to the weapon as the other three fully entered the room.

"I think he's been drinking" Anya picked up the near empty glass from the coffee table and stiffed the remaining contents, turning her nose up at the strong smell. "Urgh" she placed the glass down quickly, "how can he drink that foul smelling liquor?"

Willow looked to Xander and they both gave each other a look, knowing too well what had most likely gone on here. From the evidence of the whiskey, Giles was obviously troubled about something, that something being his slayer. The support of the weaponry suggested that the watcher had had a visitor last night, from none other than Buffy.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Tara said softly.

"Why not, it's almost 12 already" Anya cried loudly staring at the clock on the wall with disgust.

"Anya" Xander pulled her over to him, surprised that the man had not woken, "Giles obviously has a good reason to be asleep" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah" Anya cried louder. This time the watcher did wake, with a small almost inaudible moan all four turned to look at him. Willow looked to Anya in irritation. Giles' eyes blinked wearily open and he clutched his sword bringing it into a defensive stance as he noted the silhouettes of the scoobies before him.

"Giles it's us" Willow stepped forward, undaunted by his sudden outburst. "You can put the sword down."

The watcher sighed loudly letting his eyes adjust to the light of the day. "What time is it?" he stretched, placing the weapon at his side. Suddenly feeling the dull ache in his skull he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in discomfort.

"It's 11.50am" Anya pointed to the clock, "And you left your door unlocked too."

"Well I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." Giles grabbed the near empty glass and drank the remaining liquid down.

"Giles" Willow tutted and took the glass from him before he could head to the kitchen to refill it. "You really think this is the answer." The Wiccan felt like shouting at him, she waved the glass in front of him in disgust.

"No" the watcher looked sheepish, "I'm sorry, this is no way to be behaving in the current situation."

"Current situation" Anya said, "You mean the slayer going missing and the hellmouth being left wide open to whoever wishes to come here for a party."

Giles looked to Willow and Xander, who both shook their heads, it was obvious the news had not yet been passed onto the other two. The man was not about to change it either, the less people who knew about the turning of the slayer the better.

"Yes well" The watcher stuttered, "I'm going on patrol tonight. The vampire population needs to be kept at a minimum while the slayer is away."

"Willow and I, we'll come with you." Xander stepped forward. Giles shook his head in refusal.

"No Xander, I don't want any of you being put at any risk, not at the moment."

"Please" Willow this time, "It's no trouble."

"Yeah, we can have picnic in the crematory." Anya tried to lighten the darkening mood of the room, but the comment didn't seem to make much difference.

"OK" Giles finally said after a long pause, "but you stick to the shadows, I don't want anyone getting hurt, the time may come when I will need all of you." He said solemnly.

"So where are we meeting?" Willow asked, painfully aware that the chances of them bumping into the slayer were high.

"Restfield 7.30" Giles said casually, knowing his plans. Elondras was going to meet the wrath of the watcher once and for all. He was going to pay for her death, and nothing would stand in his way.

Hours later as the sun set over the town of Sunnydale the watcher readied himself for the night ahead. Donned in his long black trench coat and armed sleeve to sleeve with stakes and holy water. With a crossbow slung on his back and trusty sword at his side, he left into the gloom of dusk. The night was just begging, but the battle was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Together again

**AN:** The italics is to show the different locations/characters to sop some confusion.??

**Chapter 3: Together again**

"I can't believe you made us late." Xander was fuming at Anya. His patients was wearing thin. Carrying the weight of a heavy heart of grief for the slayer and dealing with a girlfriend who had no idea, was already wearing on the boy.

"What, my fault, you were the one who..."

"Anya!" Xander shouted, bringing an end to the dispute. "I'm sorry" he softened, "just not now please."

As they reached the crematory they met Willow and Tara on the pavement at the gate, standing close together. One held a hefty stake and the other a small crossbow.

"Hey guys" Xander spoke up, trying to act natural for Tara and Anya. "Giles here yet?"

"I'm here" A voice came from behind and all four looked around to find the watcher strolling down the path toward them. Somehow he seemed different to them, something in his voice and stride, Willow recognised it from the night before. Rage flared in his eyes as he reached them.

"Good evening" he said, keeping his voice in the steady and gentle British lilt, even though inside it was otherwise. "Any sign of vampiric activity?" he asked.

"We just got here" Tara answered, looking into the darkness and into the graveyard.

"Oh" Giles sighed, opening the gate to the crematory and sliding through. The others followed in unison and they stood the other side staring into the darkness of the place. It seemed all too quiet, if that was possible for a graveyard.

"Um. Willow, Tara. I suggest you take the south side" Giles waved his hand aimlessly left, "Xander, Anya. You take north. If you follow it around we'll all meet on the west side."

"And you?" Willow asked.

"I'll head down the centre" he cried, voice beginning to break under nerves. "If any of you get into trouble, shout."

"Sure, I can shout when I'm having my life sucked out of me"

"Anya!" Xander prompted her again and shoved her right. "See you on the other side." They disappeared into the darkness. Willow and Tara did the same.

"Be careful" The red haired witch said, before vanishing into the night.

Giles then turned to his own path and the task before him. He knew the crypt where they had found Elondras the first time; he could only guess that he would be there. With adrenaline in his blood and rage coursing through him the watcher stepped out and on his way. Within several minutes he had reached the crypt. And with a powerful kick he burst the door open.

"I know you're in there" Ripper growled, "Come out before I make you."

"Now, now" a voice came from within and the ancient vampire stepped into view, "They'll be none of that." He smiled. "She told me you would come."

Xander and Anya walked in silence as they both surveyed the graveyard. It wasn't untill they had got deep into the crematory when finally one of them spoke.

"What's going on Xander?" Anya stepped forward to block her boyfriend's path, "I'm not that dumb you know, I can tell your hiding something from me."

"Anya" Xander cried. "Please, not now."

There was a long drawn out pause. "You're seeing someone else aren't you" she cried. "I knew it!"

"No" Xander grabbed her, "It's not that" he sighed.

"Then what?" She shouted. But before Xander could answer he was cut off by an abrupt yell from across the graveyard.

"Not now" he said before racing off in the direction of the sound.

_Giles didn't wait for anymore snide remarks from the vampire, the anger was boiling inside him and he was finding it hard to control it. With a swift movement he grabbed the cross bow from his back and fired it. The arrow pierced the demons shoulder but Elondras didn't even wince, instead he laughed, pulling the wood from his flesh._

_"You crack me up watcher." He laughed grabbing the crossbow from Giles and flinging it away. "Why do you bother?"_

_"She was my slayer" The man roared, welding the sword in anger, "And you took her away from me." He spun around slashing up, giving the vampire no chance to counter. Elondras was caught off guard and the watcher, slashed into him. With a snarl the demon grabbed the sword, forcing it from the watcher grasp it clattered to the floor. He lurched forward and they both went brawling to the floor. Fists flew, punches and kicks where given and received. In a whisper of Latin a bolt of magic shot from the watcher's hands latching to the vampire who screamed out. Giles grabbed a stake from his pocket rising it high in the air to plunge into the vampire's heart. Elondras grabbed his wrist and wrenched it up. The watcher released his hand and the stake fell to the ground. He writhed in agony as the demon twisted his wrist snapping and crushing bones._

_"I tell you what" the vampire pulled his arm around and whispered in his ear, "she tasted so sweet, I could have eaten her up."_

_Giles wrenched his arm free as a sting of shearing pain shot up from his now broken hand. He pitched forward grabbing the fallen sword he stood up bring the blade around for on final blow. As it cut through the air the vampire grabbed the blade twisting from his grasp. The demon pulled it around and in one motion he thrust it into the watchers torso. Giles gasped and the vampire pulled the blade out, now covered in a film of crimson. The watcher stumbled backward, holding his hands over the fresh wound. Elondras laughed sadistically holding the sword up high ready for another blow. Giles coward back but just as the sword came down the vampire screeched, frozen on the spot as a cross bolt protruded from his chest, piercing his still heart._

_"What." The demon mouthed as his burst into dust, covering the watcher in ashes. A blond vampire from across the graveyard stood with crossbow in hand._

_"No one touches my watcher."_

_Giles stumbled further backward. Blood was now pouring through his fingers. "Oh God." He crumpled to the floor wheezing in pain and fear._

_"Giles!" The watcher registered a familiar voice and Willow came into view followed closely by Tara. "Giles." She fell to her knees beside him, "God, what happened?"_

_"Vampire." He rasped out, pulling is hands away from the wound and finding them crimson with blood._

_"Oh my God." Willow looked to her girlfriend. "Go find Anya and Xander." She placed a hand over the wound and applied pressure. The watcher groaned in agony. "Now!" shouted Willow. Tara shot off into the darkness in search of the other two._

_"Giles talk to me" Willow was panicking now the watcher was shaking violently and sweating, he began to cough. A layer of blood covered his lips and rivulets down his chin._

_"Oh God" she cried, "Hold on, Tara's gone for help."_

_"I wouldn't worry about that" a recognizable voice came from behind the witch, but before she could turn, something blunt came into contact with her head and she plunged into darkness._

"Xander, Anya." Tara's voice sounded as she dodged between the gravestones towards the couple.

"What's wrong?" Xander intercepted her. She stopped, breathing heavily and catching her breath so she could speak. But when she did she stuttered in panic.

"G...Giles" she cried, pointing back towards the incident, "Giles is hurt, really badly. Someone needs to go for help."

"What happened?" Anya stepped in. "And where's Willow?"

"Willow's with him now." Tara started to shake, adrenaline running through her system. "I think he's been stabbed?" she took a long slow breath to calm herself down.

"Lets get back there" Xander took off in the apparent direction and Tara and Anya sprinted after him. Within seconds Xander practically tripped over the unconscious form of his friend.

"Willow?" Tara collapsed to her knees beside her girlfriend and pulled her into her lap. "Willow" panic was setting into her voice.

"Tara." The Wiccan croaked back.

"What happened?" Tara cried pulling her into a tight embrace to find her hair saturated with blood. Her clothes were smeared with it too.

"Giles" Willow cried, "Giles is hurt." She whimpered as Tara applied pressure to her head wound.

"He was here" Tara turned to the other two as Xander looked closely at the grass behind Willow, "I don't understand."

"He was here." Xander looked at the blood soaked grass.

"Then where's he gone?" Anya exclaimed loudly. "If he was injured, he wouldn't just be able to get up and walk on his own."

"No" Xander looked into the darkness. "He wouldn't alone."

_She lowered the watcher down onto the grass of the graveyard and he coughed regaining consciousness. He recognised the figure above him._

_"Buffy" he choked and his gaze saddened "Am I in heaven?" his eyes were glazed and brows knitted in pain. She stared down at him and her face morphed revealing the vampire within._

_"Not yet love" she stroked his sweaty forehead supporting his head in her lap and he shivered at the cold touch. His eyes widened with fear._

_"Please" he begged, "Kill me!" she smiled showing her fangs and he tried to move crying out in agony and he coughed bringing up more blood._

_"No more pain. Watcher mine" she whispered in his ear, "Your mine, and always will be" she moved to his neck and bit down. He stifled a cry suddenly feeling lightheaded. She drank deep and he felt his body begin to fail._

_"Please" he choked back a sob, gasping now, "Not like this." She pulled back, her glowing yellow eyes stared into his dyeing green spheres. He struggled to breathe slowly loosing consciousness, his heart was failing. The slayer bit down on her lip drawing blood, she kissed him._

_"I love you" she said, "I can't loose you." She kissed again and he kissed back until he struggled to breathe once again. Choking and coughing._

_"I love you" he gasped. His eyes stared into hers and he died._

"Xander what is going on!" Anya was becoming impatient. "What's happening?"

"We need to find Giles." Xander blanked his girlfriend once again.

"That's enough, tell me what's happening?" Anya practically shouted. Tara stared at them both for answers.

"Buffy's a vampire" Xander finally exhaled. There was silence then as both girls stared at their friend.

"She took him" Willow slurred as she tried to open her eyes, wincing as she lifted her head from Tara's lap. "Buffy took Giles" she mumbled. All three looked at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Anya shot, grief resounding in her voice, "Xander, why didn't you tell me?"

"We need to get Willow to a hospital" Tara whispered gently beginning to worry for her girlfriends health.

"Someone should look for Giles?" Anya asked.

"It's no use" Xander's voice almost broke, "Giles is gone."

_Buffy stroked her watcher hair as she gazed into his ashen face. "Wake up my love" she whispered, "its time we had some fun." The slayer had brought Giles body to her house and laid him out on her own bed that she once used when she was the still alive and the slayer. "I love you." The emotion mixed in her voice was not something that was ordinarily heard within a vampires tone, but this was different. This was her watcher. Slayer and Watcher were eternally bound; nothing would separate her from him anymore. They would live forever together._

_Giles opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted them to the light. His glasses were gone, but the world was clear as day. As his senses came to him he jolted into life once again and a familiar pair of blue eyes came into view._

_"Morning" Buffy smiled at him as he sat up. His heightened senses seemed to hit him like a train. His ears picked up the sound of distant cars, a couple arguing in the house next door, someone walking down the street outside. He could smell their blood, taste it. He shot to his feet then, the new strength in his body making him feel new again. No aches or strains, no lack of sleep._

_"Whoa" the slayer stopped him from moving anywhere._

_"Buffy" he growled, looking at her, his eyes shone at hers as they made connection once again._

_"Yes it's me my love" she tugged at his bloodied shirt, "I wondered how long it was going to take you to wake."_

_"Buffy" he said her name once again, she pulled closer to him so that their faces were close. "My slayer" he smiled, before pulling her to him and pressing his lips upon hers. His lips moulded to hers as he kissed deeply and she could have sworn that her heart thumped in her silent chest._

_"Giles" she moaned, pulling away from him to look into his eyes._

_"Ripper is just fine love" he smiled, pulling the shirt from his shoulders, leaving bloodstained and ripped under t-shirt. Buffy smiled at his body wishing she could just have him right there and then. Giles ruffled his hair and growled in disgust of its messy appearance and turned to her, tossing his shirt to the bed._

_"Time we had some fun" he purred, grabbing Buffy and kissing her lightly this time. "Besides" his face morphed, revealing the demon within, "I'm getting hungry." He laughed._

_Turning to go the watcher looked down at himself and he pulled the baggy sleeves from his t-shirt tearing them at the seams, leaving the top now sleeveless._

_"Rupert Giles was such a looser" he pulled at his baggy trousers, "I mean did this guy have any fashion sense at all?"_

_"I'm sure we can find you some new clothes" Buffy smiled, "Right after we find you something tasty to eat" The Slayer grabbed her watchers hand and they disappeared into the night._

"Explain it again?" Anya sat on the bottom of Willow's bed. They were at hospital, Xander was slouched in the nearby chair and Tara was fussing over her girlfriend.

"Buffy is turned, she's a vampire" Xander's voice seemed distant as he explained for what seemed like the thousandth time. "And now it looks like she's killed Giles, or worse, turned him too"

There was silence for several minutes as if the remaining Scoobies were letting the reality of the situation sink in. Anya opened her mouth to speak again and Xander held a hand up.

"Don't ask me to explain it again Ahn. Please. I think we all understand." He sighed.

"So what now?" Anya broke the silence again.

"I think it's pretty obvious what needs to be done" Willow spoke up this time and they all turned to stare at her.

"We all get on a plane and fly to the other side of the world." Xander said in a not so teasing tone. Anya shot him a look and turned back to Willow for answers.

"We curse them again"

"Uh no way" Xander stood up, "you know what happened last time we did this" the conflict in his voice was clear. "The world nearly ended, we all nearly died, does it ring any bells with you Will?"

"What choice do we have?" Willow cried, "I can't watch those demons walk around as if they were them."

"What about slaying them?" Anya bluntly put it. No one spoke.

"And exactly how do we get close enough to them to do that?" Willow asked, "Cursing them is the best way to do this"

"What do you think Buffy or Mr. Giles would want us to do?" Tara said politely.

"I don't know" Willows eyes began to gleam with unfallen tears, "I wish they were here to tell us what to do" The tears spilled down her cheeks and dripped onto the bed sheets.

"Alright, If we curse them again. Who first?" Xander gave in, moving to perch on the end of the bed to give his best friend some support.

"Buffy" Willow said certainly. "I mean we don't even know if Giles is a vampire or not?" she pulled the bed sheets up and wiped her damp eyes. "You guys go home, you know the things I need for the spell, get them and I'll meet you all at mine when they let me go home tomorrow"

Xander squeezed her shoulder lightly in comfort, "You sure about this?" he asked. Willow nodded without anticipation. "We have to get them back, before all hell breaks loose on Sunnydale."

One by one the friends departed, it would be a long night for them all. Tara stayed by her lovers bed, after all a hospital was a public, who knew who would walk through the door at any moment. They would meet the next more with the plan to give the slayer back her soul and then go from there.

_"Where to Miss?" Giles wiped the blood from his lips and smiled at the slayer as he sat proudly in the driver's seat of the bus. Buffy leant forward and whispered in his ear._

_"To hell and back" she laughed. "But I can't expect everything of my watcher mine" she pulled back from teasing him. "You could take me to lunch though" she asked mischievously._

_"Done" Giles grinned gleefully donning the coat of the dead bus driver. "Dinner will be served." He turned the engine on and pulled the vehicle onto the road hitting the accelerator. It was only several minutes later that the watcher pulled the bus over next to a stop, the doors opened letting the cold nights draught in. A young lady stepped inside and Giles smiled at her in his British way._

_"How much into town" she asked pulling out her purse. The watcher put his hand out._

_"Please" he said kindly, "Today this service is free, you don't have to pay." He said nothing else as Buffy grabbed the girl who didn't even have chance to scream before the slayer sunk her fangs into her victims neck._

_"Except perhaps your life" Giles finished. Watching his slayer feast on the girl, he savoured more blood himself. But the night was young. They had plenty of time. He turned back onto the road and towards the next stop._

_By midnight Giles pulled the bus into a lay-by and looked back to his slayer. She was balanced precariously on top of one of the seats staring into the bus at their handwork, the corpses of the ill-fated passengers lay about the bus scattered where they had been left._

_"That was a feast." Ripper laughed, jumping from the driver's seat and pulling the slayer into his body._

_"Ummm" Buffy hummed burying her face into his chest. "quite a night for the newly risen" she laughed poking his stomach, "you full yet, you want some more fun?"_

_Ripper growled in response. "Whatever you like love, I think we're finished here though" he opened the bus doors and stepped out into the night air. "How does ice cream sound?" he laughed._

_"Wonderful" Buffy pulled his newly acquired trench coat to her, "as long as I get the first pick of who I eat first."_

_He smiled placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anything for my slayer" he pulled her off at a run and into the night._

**AN:** Thank you so much for the three reviews from Alias47, pollockmastriani and CSI:NYfan. Its much apprieciated to get some feedback, it helps me to keep going. So thank you very much.


End file.
